


Shamchat: Eren x Hanji Confrontation

by Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chocolate, Death Threats, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Levi is short jokes, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya/pseuds/Kiri_Natsumi_Tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene between a Pregnant Hanji Zoe and Eren Jaeger on Shamchat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My first one-shot and I didn't even write it by myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamchat: Eren x Hanji Confrontation

This is a conversation between Pregnant Hanji Zoe and yourself, Eren Jaeger.

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Hey, Eren

 

Eren Jaeger: why you pregnant?

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Uh, well, birds, bees, a stork, cabbage patch kids, I dunno.

 

Eren Jaeger: was it Mike or Moblit?

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Neither, surprisingly

 

Eren Jaeger: well it wasn't Heichou

 

Eren Jaeger: he's mine

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Nope, Erwin

 

Eren Jaeger: ...

 

Eren Jaeger: the Commander?

 

Eren Jaeger: how did that happen?

 

Eren Jaeger: I thought he was with Armin?

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Apparently not *shrugs*

 

Eren Jaeger: that bastard is messing with Armins feeings...

 

Eren Jaeger: Feelingas

 

Eren Jaeger: ...

 

Eren Jaeger: Feelings

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: ...he's about to get an earful from me, nobody's gonna do that around here

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Armin's a sweet kid, too

 

Eren Jaeger: We should throw him in front of a titan as bait.

 

Eren Jaeger: then you'd get a titan

 

Eren Jaeger: to do your sciency things to

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Ehhhh but it'd take a lot of effort to fix stuff after that, he's the Commander, we'd have to replace him, all that

 

Eren Jaeger: not if Levi saves him. it's just to scare him

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Eh, that works.

 

Eren Jaeger: cool

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Can I yell at him too?

 

Eren Jaeger: well all of us are going to

 

Eren Jaeger: that's for sure

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Yeah, I hoped that was the plan

 

Eren Jaeger: any other plans before I tell Mikasa?

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Hmmm....nah, that's it, I think

 

Eren Jaeger: Alright.

 

Eren Jaeger: I'll tell Mikasa, and then hell will break loose on Erwin

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Good plan, I like this plan

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: also we should get Armin like chocolate or something

 

Eren Jaeger: he'll get more than chocolate.

 

Eren Jaeger: I'm asking for temporary leave for about a day or so

 

Eren Jaeger: on behalf of both of us

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: ....well, I can only supply chocolate

 

Eren Jaeger: I'll have to ask Heichou for us to be gone, so I will miss a day or so of experiments.

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Alright..

 

Eren Jaeger: ...

 

Eren Jaeger: Are you supposed to be somewhere?

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: Probably, I'm hiding from Levi

 

Eren Jaeger: I'm supposed to be cleaning

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: So we're /both/ hiding from him

 

Eren Jaeger: ...

 

Eren Jaeger: yeah

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: ...I just need him to stop making fun of me for being huge

 

Eren Jaeger: he's just jealous that the baby is already bigger than he is.

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: *laughs* Probably

 

Eren Jaeger: *sees Levi* Oh SHIT!

 

Eren Jaeger: *Runs*

 

Pregnant Hanji Zoe: *waddle-runs away*

 

End Of Conversation~


End file.
